


Inherent

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [61]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Blaine wakes up one morning to Kurt's mouth on his cock, which, while a wonderful way to wake, fills Blaine with some confusion over their roles as pet and Master.





	Inherent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent 2017 prompt "talk" and illustrates one of my biggest pet peeves in D/s writing. Takes place early on in their relationship.

“Mmm … aahh … g-gaahh …”

Blaine’s eyelids twitch, his breathing quickens, his hands roam, restless in their search to find the source of the immense pleasure building deep within his body, one which his sleepy brain isn’t quick to locate nor identify …

… because he doesn’t want it to go away any time soon.

“That’s it,” a detached voice urges, as if from somewhere inside his dreams. “That’s my boy …”

Blaine blinks his eyes open. Thin shafts of sunlight poke through cracks between the blackout curtains, throwing a gold cast across the dark room, highlighting a mist of suspended motes as they somersault through the air. From what he can see, he’s alone. But he doesn’t _feel_ alone. The source of the phantom pleasure, he begins to realize, lies just beneath the blankets, from a figure settled between his legs, its fingers winding over his thighs like persistent vines, a mouth of intense heat surrounding his cock. Blaine lifts the blanket, and a whoosh of cool air races across his skin as it lays siege to the warmth.

“M-Master …”

“Don’t talk, pet,” he hears Kurt pant. “Just moan for me.” His Master goes back to his task, sucking Blaine in inch by inch until his nose meets the curls at the junction of Blaine’s thighs. He isn’t rushing to the finish; he’s taking his time, stopping at every fraction for a leisurely lick, just long enough to feel Blaine’s cock throb. Kurt had been sucking him so softly and so slowly, Blaine hadn’t even known it until he was close to cumming.

That’s what woke him up.

Whether or not Kurt had meant for Blaine to wake is another facet entirely.

But now that he’s awake, concerns about their relationship begin to intrude, dulling some of the sensation that’s been nudging him closer and closer to climax.

Getting a blow from Kurt is a magical thing – like walking down Fifth Avenue, turning a corner, and finding a unicorn. When they were first dating, having Kurt perform oral on him wasn’t something Blaine thought too much about. It was a part of their sex life; it didn’t mean anything more. But as things gradually began to change, and Blaine entered into this arrangement that allowed his submissive side to emerge, oral became an action he felt inherently submissive. It involves setting yourself below someone else, giving them pleasure without getting pleasure in return … although Blaine has always enjoyed giving bj’s. To be honest, the act fills him with an indescribable sense of power, a surge of control. Receiving oral pleasure is to put yourself into a vulnerable position. The person between your legs holds your completion between their tongue and teeth. Being that person exhilarated him.

Is that what Kurt gets from it? Is it another way for him to feel in control?

Blaine wants to find out. He thinks he tries to ask, which is why Kurt reaches up his chest, pinches one of his nipples, and scolds: “Don’t talk. Not one word.”

“W-wouldn’t … wouldn’t you rather if I ...?”

“No,” Kurt says sharply, giving him another pinch. “You feel _this,_ pet?” He gives Blaine’s cock another long suck – more utilitarian than pleasurable. “ _This_ is mine. It belongs to _me_. And I’ll take it _how_ I want it, _when_ I want it. If I stick it in my mouth, if I ride it, if I cane it, if I lock it in a cage, it doesn't matter. _I_ decide. Do you understand, pet?”

“Yes, Master. I think … I think I do,” Blaine says, swallowing what remains of his confusion. It’s not the _action_ that’s Dominant or submissive; it’s the intent behind it. And if Kurt chooses this as a way of claiming what’s his, then it’s a form of domination.

It may just be Blaine’s favorite.

“Good,” Kurt says, blowing a thin stream of cool air on Blaine’s cock, smiling when it stirs. “Now … don’t talk.”


End file.
